Nights Tortured Dreams
by SongBird88
Summary: Nights' condition has gone down hill since last we saw him, and it is taking its toll on everyone around him, but will a new dreamer bring Nights around? warning, bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Nights closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts

"Okay… a sunny day, Reala, a good book, naps…" with all these thoughts and more in mind, he jumped, hovered for a few seconds, and came back down. He growled angrily, "why can't I fly anymore?"

The wind picked up causing him to shiver. He pulled his knee length cloak tighter around him, maybe it's because I haven't felt a sunny day in at least a millennia," he cursed the Wizemin under his breath.

One of the large doors of the Crystal Castile opened and Reala came out into the cold evening air, "Nights, there you are," Reala flew over to his younger brother, "come inside, you'll catch your death out here."

Nights looked at Reala, a sarcastic look on his face.

Reala sighed, "Just, come inside."

"Why should I?" Nights asked, dejectedly, "no one wants me around."

"Who in the world told you that?" Reala asked.

"Lue and Renee."

"Don't listen to them, a lot of people want you around."

"Look," Nights reached into his inside pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "they took a tally, of how many of us that doesn't believe I'm broken, and don't want me around."

Reala took the paper and looked at it, there were tally marks on both sides, on the bottom right hand corner Nights had scribbled a number: 900.

"Nine hundred," Nights said, "everyone except you, E.C., Matsu, Reginald, and a few of the healers."

"Why haven't I seen this?" Reala said shaking the paper heatedly.

"They knew you would smack them around if you saw it."

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to go and talk to them, aren't we?"

Reala and Nights walked into the dining hall, where dinner was in progress.

"Hey," Adia walked over to Reala and kissed his cheek, "what has my dear husband been up to?"

"Not right now Adie," Reala replied, "I need to talk to everyone," Reala stood on his chair, at the head of the table, and taped his glass with his fork, "could I have all of your attention please?"

The room went silent.

"Nights have just shown me this," Reala held up the crumpled piece of paper. All the Nightmaren sank in their chairs, "I have never seen such mockery and disregard for another since the days of the Wizemin, Why did you do this?" the room was silent, "go outside and run from here to Castile Eden."

"You can't tell us what to do," A Nightmaren called out angrily.

"You'd better do what he says or you'll have to answer to me!" Nights growled.

The Nightmaren scrambled up and ran out the door, no one wanted to be in the same room as an angry Nights.

"Hey, Teara, Oddities, stay here," Reala commanded.

The four 'Maren stopped in their tracks, "come back and sit down."

The four of them sat back down in their chairs.

"Why didn't any of you tell me about this?" Reala asked, waving the paper in front of them.

"Hey," Reginald said defensively, "don't look at me, I didn't know about it either."

"I did," Matsu confessed, "I'm sorry sir, I should have told you,"

"Why didn't you?" Reala asked.

"I was afraid, for my friends."

"Basterd," Nights shouted, "you mean you didn't want to be made fun of, don't you? Well, don't you!?"  
"No," Matsu said silently.

"Stop lying!" Nights slammed his fists on the table.

"I was afraid of you!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I was afraid you would… would hurt them."

Nights looked at his fists, still pressed against the table, "Oh," Nights laughed quietly, and shook his head, "of course, how could I have been so stupid." He left the room.

"Nights," Reala went running after his brother.

Nights was on the far side of the entrance hall, head against the wall.

Reala floated over, reaching out his hand to touch his brother's shoulder.

"Don't," Nights said, quietly, "It hurts."

Reala pulled his hand away, "Are you okay?"

"How should I know?" Nights turned to his brother, back against the wall, "I could be dying for all I know, or care,"

"Don't say stuff like that," Reala pleaded, "death isn't the answer."

"You always say that," Nights said more to himself, "I forget who I am sometimes."

"What?" Reala looked at his brother, heart sinking.

"I forget who I am," Nights repeated, "it's been happing more often…" Nights trailed off and stared off into space.

"Air head!" the other Nightmaren had began to return, and started making fun of nights, in his mental absence.

"Faker!" they laughed.

Reala growled warningly.

The 'Maren quickened their pace, and were gone.

"Nights," Reala tried to rouse his brother, who was starting to go pail, "come on, let's get you to your room," Reala took Nights' hand and tugged slightly, Nights obeyed, and let Reala lead him to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Nights regained contuses in his dark room. How long had he been out?

He got up and felt his way to the door.

Out in the hall, the torches were lit, it was nighttime.

Nights felt the silence press against him.

He moaned, "It hurts," he leaned against the wall, but that only made it worse. He needed air.

He walked, unsteadily, into the entrance hall, and heard the small thuds of rain against the windows.

He needed air, but if he went outside he could get hypothermia.

He staggered over, opened the door and went out into the rain.

The rain was so cold that it burned his up turned face. He walked forward, and stumbled over the steps of the Castile. He fell to the muddy ground. The rain stung, his body pounded, but he could breathe. After a while he stopped shivering, hypothermia was setting in. he closed his eyes, and smiled, welcoming death.

Nights didn't notice the rain stop, nor did he feel his brother pick him up in his strong, secure arms, but he did hear voices, though he only understood a few words; "Hypothermia… heat… would it make a difference?"

"Don't stop breathing Nights," Reala said softly.

_Nights… _Nights thought, _that is my name… right?_

He opened his eyes, the world fogged around him. He thought he saw Reala. He tried to call out, tried to say his brother's name, but nothing worked. His mind did everything except for what he wanted it to do, made him shout, made him scream, when all he wanted was to cry, all he wanted was to whisper; Reala… Reala… "Reala," he didn't know if he had really said it, but Reala seemed to react, "I'm right here Nights, can you feel anything?"

He realized he could, a subtle sting throughout his body, "Yes," he whispered hoarsely.

"Good," Reala said distantly, patting Nights' hand, "good." Reala left Nights' side and Nights fell into darkness.

"Reala?"

Reala lifted his head, to meet Adia's gaze, "Are you going to be okay?"

Reala wanted to say no, but instead, he nodded.

"You want to hear something that'll cheer you up?"

Reala wanted to say no to that too, but again, he nodded.

Adia hoped onto Reala's lap, and whispered in his ear, "I'm… pregnant!"

Reala thought for a moment, head spinning, because of Nights, then it click, "really?"

Adia nodded excitedly.

"Pregnant, like, you're going yo have a baby, pregnant?"

"No, pregnant, like, I'm going to have a llama, pregnant, yes a baby, silly," Adia hugged her husbanded, "Isn't that great?"

"I guess," Reala replied, quietly.

"You guess?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now…" Reala looked over at the sleeping Nights, wondering if those blankets made him any warmer.

"He's going to be okay," Adia reassured, "Teara said so, come on," Adia slid off of Reala's lap and helped him to his feet, "you need to get some sleep."

Nights felt his presence before he opened his eyes.

"Hello Nightlight,"

Nights opened his eyes and looked at his double, whom he had dubbed Elijah, (a fact that he had not yet told him)

"How you feeling?" Elijah's blue-purple eyes smiled behind his silver persona.

"Shouldn't you now?" Nights asked, "I thought you were a part of me."

"Yeah, I am, but that doesn't mean I feel what you do," there was the slightest hint of longing in his voice as he said this.

"Can't you feel?" Nights asked.

"Of course I can," Elijah said nonchalantly, but he still turned away, "anyway," Elijah said brightly, turning back to face Nights, "I didn't come 'round to chat, have you thought about my offer? You wana go though with it?" Elijah held out his hand.

"I'm sure," Nights wrung his hands, "how exactly will it fix me again?"

"It'll fix your mind; piece it back together the right way."

Nights, hesitantly, held his hand out to take Elijah's.

"Nights?" Reala called from the other side of the door.

Elijah looked to the door, and disappeared.

"Nights," Reala's voice came again, "are you awake?"

"Yes," Nights replied.

Reala walked into Nights' room and sat on the bed, "uh, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess," Nights shrugged, though I can't really remember how that feels." He wondered if Elijah did.

"You hungry?" Reala asked hopefully.

Nights shook his head.

Reala kneaded his forehead, "you've been asleep for a day and a half, you have to be hungry."

"Well my botched up mind says I'm not!" Nights shot back.

"Your mind is not botched,"

"No, you're right, it's twisted."

"It's not that either."

"Then, it's just missing then isn't it?"

Reala shook his head, "Nights, you're not crazy."

"The hell I'm not," Nights spat.

"I don't like it when you swear," Reala said silently.

"Well you're just guna have to damn well live with it now, aren't you?"

Reala screwed his eyes shut, _don't cry, whatever you do, don't…cry,_

But the tears came anyway.

"Nights' eyes widened, "No no no," he wrapped his arms around his brother, "don't cry, I'm sorry."

Reala held his brother in return, "its okay, its okay."

* * *

ehehehehe, i introduced my fav character, Elijah rocks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

In the waking world a young girl named Enya jumped up onto her bed, and looked out her window, and up at the stars, there weren't many, the bright street lights of Edinburgh blotted them out.

"What a day," she flopped down onto her bed and let her feet hang; she sung them and hit the wall.

"Ow," she moaned, "my big toe," she lifted her foot and inspected her, pink nail polished, toes. She thought about her day, and sighed, "Dodge ball,"

They had played dodge ball in gym that day, and due to Enya's lack of grace she was always the first one out, and the last one picked.

That day she had been hit several times in the head, stomach, and back.

She was throbbing, she didn't like throbbing, throbbing was the worst.

She wondered if someone could feel like this all the time, forever. She shivered, "that would suck." She slipped under the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.

Enya grabbed a doge ball off the gym floor, and lobed it at one of her opponents. It hit him in the back; he walked, in pain, to the side lines.

Someone on the opposing team threw a ball at Enya but she caught it, which meant one of her fallen comrades could rejoin the game.

"Keep it up Enya," her team cheered. Then agitha came to the front lines. She was the only bully that could knock out a heavy weight champion and get strait A's.

"Hey En-ya," she sneered, "have you ever wanted your face printed on a dodge ball?"  
Enya shook her head fearfully.

"Then dodge this," agitha chucked a huge dodge ball at Enya. She tried to run but she was stuck, she screwed her Eyes hurt.

An unseen voice cried out, "No!"

She was cast into darkness.

Nights ripped his hand from the girls head, what was he doing?

The girl collapsed.

"Oh no," Nights said in panic, "no, no, no, no, wake up little blond haired girl, you're going to get me in trouble."

The girl didn't move.

Nights looked around, desperately. He ran over to the fountain, cupped his hands and filled them with water, and ran back over to the girl.

He got down on his knees, and opened his hands to let the water poor down onto the girls face. Nothing happened. He looked down at his damp, gloved, hands then back to towards the fountain. There were damp patches of coble stone from the fountain to Nights and the girl.

"Damn," Nights said in annoyance. He decided to take the girl to the fountain so the path from there to her wasn't so far. He tried to pick her up, but she was heavier than she looked. He decided that his best option was to drag her. He grabbed her by her upper arms and dragged her towards the fountain, "damn you're heavy."

"Nights?"

Nights squeaked and dropped the girl at the sound of his brother's voice. He stepped in front of the girl trying to hide her from view, "hey, Re, what'cha doin'?"

"Looking for you," Reala walked over to Nights, "who is that?"

"Who, Her?" Nights looked down at the blonde haired girl, "a dreamer," Nights said, as innocently as he could.

"Why is she out cold?"

"She's uh," Nights tried to think of a good excuse, "Resting, yeah resting, we just played a rousing game of, um… tag?"

Reala sighed, "Nights, trying to take a dreamers Idea is one thing, but lying about it…" he shook his head, "I don't know what to do with you, nothing I've done has even vexed you, what do you think?"

"Wait," nights said, confused, "did you just ask me how I wanted to be punished?"

Reala nodded.

"I don't think I should be punished at all,"

"Oh yes you should!"

Reala and Nights looked down at the blonde haired girl, blue eyes open and angry.

They kneeled beside her.

"Are you okay?" Reala asked.

"No," she said back, "that little purple thing dropped me on the ground, I could have gotten a concussion, he should be severely punished."

"Well how do you think I should be punished?"

"With a good smack on the bottom, that's how."

"What?" Reala said warily, "you shouldn't smack Nights, anywhere."

"And why not?"

Reala didn't answer.

"Fine then, I'll teach him a good lesson," the girl balled up her fists.

"No," Reala said warningly, "please don't."

"Oh, come on Re, what could she possibly d-"

He was cut off by a strong punch to the face, by the blond haired girl.

Nights' shock turned to rage.

"Nights yield," Reala commanded, hastily.

But Nights didn't, he punched the girl in the face. The girl was knocked back into darkness.

"no," Nights cupped his hands over his mouth, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," He looked at Reala, "I'm so sorry, I knew you said yield, but I didn't listen, why didn't I listen! I'm so sorry," He clutched his head, and cried.

"Its okay, it's okay," Reala calmed his brother, "clam down, you'll make yourself lapse," he dried his brother's eyes, but it didn't really make a difference, Nights was still crying.

"I'm so sorry," Nights sniffed.

"It's okay," Reala held his brother close to him. Nights buried his face in Reala's Chest, "we can fix this, Teara will make her better, its okay, shh," he kissed the top of Nights' head, "it's going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enya's eyes fluttered open. She moaned.

"You're awake," Nights came over to Enya's bedside, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hit you, I couldn't help it."

"What do you mean you couldn't help it?" Enya asked incredulously.

"Well my head is… messed up, I sometimes do things I don't want to do, and I can't help it."

"Like a mental disorder?" Enya sat up, looking at Nights curiously, "what kind of mental disorder is it? It sounds a bit like turrets; do you know what that is?"

"Yeah but that usually has to do with physical or verbal ticks, I don't think that's- wait… are you actually… having a conversation with me?"

"Well, yeah," Enya answered, slightly confused, "what else would I be doing?"

"You're not sacred of me? I did his you pretty bad you know."

Enya laughed, "Oh please, that is not the hardest I've been hit, check this," she pulled back her bangs to show Nights a scar across her fore head.

"What happened?"

"I was hit by a base ball; I had to get ten stitches."

"Really?"

"Yep," Enya smiled, proudly, "do you have any scars?" she asked.

"Wha- um," he clutched his arms, "n- no not really," he pulled the large sleeves of his cloak tighter around his arms, self consciously.

"You're lying," Enya said accusingly.

"What? No I'm not,"

"Then why are you tying to hide your arms?" She reached over to grab his arms, "come on show me," she smiled.

"No, stop it," Nights grabbed her wrists and threw her at the door.

Before she hit the door it opened, and she ran into Reala. Reala, though caught off guard, was able to catch her without falling over, "are you okay?" he asked her fearfully.

"Yep," she gave him a thumbs up.

"Nights," Reala said sternly, "that wasn't-"

"Hey," Enya cut in, "it wasn't his fault, I was being stupid, and freaked him out."

Reala looked Enya for a long moment, then nodded.

Nights felt something plop onto his shoulder, he looked at it. It was a large, slimy, dark green, leach. Nights' eyes widened. He had been attacked by these things before. The leach dug its teeth into his flesh; he squeaked in pain and ripped the slimy thing off of him. He looked up to the ceiling. There were more of them, knowing their way though the ceiling. Nights stumbled away from that part of the ceiling, as the slimy creatures started plopping onto the floor. They opened their mouth showing row upon row of razor sharp teeth. They hissed, and slithered quickly towards him. They flung themselves upon him, gnawing into his legs, arms, and any other part of his body he could get to. Nights screamed, and started tearing the violent creatures off of him. He threw his cloak off, taking some of the creatures with it, but more took their place. One of the monstrous leaches dug into his shoulder, and entered his body. "No!" Nights tore at his skin trying to get at the creature that had invaded his body.

"Nights!" Reala pushed Nights against the wall holding his fore arms so that he couldn't pull at his skin any longer, "calm down, there's nothing there."

Nights stopped struggling, and looked around franticly, Reala was right, "It was inside me Reala, it was inside me!" Nights sobbed, hysterically, "It was inside me!"

"Shh, its okay, it's not there anymore," he held his brother in his arms, "come on, let's get you bandaged up," they left Enya alone, scared and utterly confused. She didn't see anything except Nights tearing at something that wasn't there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Nights opened his eyes, slowly, he was in pain, he wanted to pass out again, but his body wouldn't let him.

"Good morning, Nightlight."

Nights sat up, it was Elijah.

"How you feelin'?" Elijah asked.

"My head hurts," Nights said, "everything hurts."

"Hm," Elijah wondered what pain felt like, and then shook it out of his head, "anyway-"

"I know," Nights cut in, "I didn't come 'round to chat," he mimicked his double.

"Actually," Elijah sat down next to Nights, "I wouldn't mind having a little chat."

"Really?" Nights said happily, "Because I've been wanting to ask you," Nights paused.  
"Yes?"

"Once you fix me, what will happen to you?"

Elijah was taken aback, "W-Why do you ask?"

"Because," Nights said, considerately, "I don't want do go through with it if you're going to disappear, or… die."

Elijah looked a Nights with a mixture of confusion and regret, "I-I won't die," he said to his feet.

"What's wrong Elijah?" Nights blushed, he knew it was going to slip out eventually, but he was still embarrassed.

"What did you call me?" Elijah asked in a whisper.

"Elijah," Nights explained, "I was tired of just calling you my double, so I gave you a name."

Elijah looked miserable, "You… gave me a name?"

Nights nodded, "but I bet you like your real name better."

"I don't have a name," Elijah said, staring at his feet intensely.

"The Wizemin never gave you a name?"

"Well… I'm part of you, I've always been… Nights," he shrugged.

"Well now you're Elijah," Nights smiled.

"Elijah," Elijah said, trying it out, he frowned, "it doesn't feel right."

"That's because you haven't had it for very long."

"No, I mean, that name is, like, heavenly, I was created to destroy you-"

"And now you're going to fix me," Nights held out his hand, "so what are we waiting for?"

Elijah looked at Nights' hand, then, hesitantly, lifted his.

There was a knock on the door. Elijah disappeared.

The door opened slightly, and Enya's head appeared, "hey, you're awake," she came into Nights' room, "how are you feeling?"

Nights thought for a moment, "very hungry."

"Then let's go," Enya grabbed Nights' hand, "lucky for you, lunch just started."

Nights and Enya walked into the Dining hall, and were greeted with, smiles, waves, and averted eyes.

Nights sat down next to his brother, and started filling his plate generously.

"I see you're feeling better," Reala smiled.

"Yeah, whatever pass the potatoes."

Reala past Nights the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Hey, Nights," Reala said, silently.

"Mm?" Nights said mouth full.

"I need to tell you… Adia's, uh, pregnant."

Nights coughed, surprise causing him to breath in his water, "she's what?"

"Shh," Reala shushed him.

"Don't shh, me! I'm panicking; you got my best friend pregnant!"

The room went silent.

"You're pregnant?" E.C. squeaked.

Adia nodded excitedly.

"That's great!" E.C. leaned over to Teara, "what's pregnant?"

Teara whispered in E.C.'s ear, E.C.'s eyes widened, after a few more seconds, her eyes grew even wider.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked Teara.

"They say it does," Teara said.

E.C. shivered, "I'm not going to have a baby,"

Adia laughed.

"Hey, Reala, what gender do you want your baby to be?" Teara asked.  
"Wha-?" Reala seemed quiet horrified by this question, he had, in fact been agitated by the whole conversation, "I- I can chose?"

Adia cracked up, "no, she's asking, if you could chose what would it be?"

"Uh…" Reala hadn't actually thought about it, "I h- haven't actually thought about it."

"Well, if you ask me," Nights said, waving his fork at Adia, "I wouldn't care, just as long as it wasn't going to be annoying."

"You don't really have a choice in that," Adia said, "for the first few years, they have to be constantly cared for, they can't talk can't-"

"Can't walk, can't feed themselves, they cry all the time, blah blah blah," Nights said.

"How do you know?" Matsu asked.

"I read," Nights answered, "duh, now, if you don't mind, I'm still hungry."

And with that he returned to his plate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Nights slipped soundlessly behind a large tapestry in one of the many hallways of the maze like castle. This tapestry happened to have an opening behind in, which was perfect for hiding. He peeked around the tapestry to see if anyone was coming.

"what cha' doin'?"

Nights jumped at the sound of Elijah's voice.

"Shh," Nights shushed him, "we're playing maze tag."

"Oo," Elijah clasped his hands, "I love this game, who's it?"

"The dreamer,"

"Oo, ah," Elijah smiled, "she's pretty sexy, I wouldn't mind her finding me behind this tapestry," he said suggestively.

"You're so gross," Nights pushed him lightly.

"Found you," Enya pulled the tapestry aside.

"Shoot," Nights snapped his fingers.

"Well it would be harder to find you if you didn't talk to your invisible friend."

Nights blushed, "d- don't tell anyone okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me," Enya winked.

They went around and found all the participants of the game, except Adia, who was currently the champion of the game.

The rest of the players called out olly olly oxen free until Adia appeared, smiling smugly.

Enya rolled her eyes, "come on, it's Nights' turn, hey where is he?" Enya looked around. Nights was standing, motionless, staring off into space, "what's wrong with him?"

Adia shrugged, "it's just something that happens to him."

"He's starting to go pail," Enya said anxiously.

"Come on Nights," Adia took Nights' hand and tried to lead him to his room, but he wouldn't move, Adia sighed, "I have to go find Reala, stay her with him, would you Enya?"

Enya nodded. Adia ran down the hall to find Reala.

Nights suddenly pulled Enya into his arms, "thank you," he whispered.

"Were you faking?" Enya asked.

Nights nodded.

"Do fake it a lot?"

Nights shook his head, "I just wanted to be alone, with you, you stayed, no dreamer has stayed, they all ran away,

"It's been so long since I've felt s-so… warm," Nights broke down, and cried into Enya's golden hair. And she, though confused, let him


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

For the next week, Nights and Enya were inseparable, and, with every passing day, Nights found it was getting easier to laugh, easier to smile, but he still felt lost, and cold, and afraid, but Enya was determined to change that.

The day that Enya had decided to go home on came too soon, for Nights. He didn't want her to leave. He felt like everything would go back to normal, well his form of normal.

And he had started having different feelings for the dreamer, she was so much more then a friend to him.

"Nights and Enya sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-"

"Stop it," Nights poked Elijah.

"Hey," Elijah said defensively, "am I lying? You like her don't you?"

Nights nodded, and sighed.

"Nights!" Enya ran down the stairs of the crystal Castile and hugged Nights tightly, "I'm guna miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," Nights said tenderly into Enya's golden hair.

"But I'll be back," Enya smiled, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'd never get rid of you."

Nights brushed some of Enya's golden hair away from her sea blue eyes. They blushed, "let's get you home,"

Enya nodded, in agreement.

Enya, now in the waking world, was turning her bedroom upside down, looking for something that could help Nights in any way.

She found an old compass that she might have gotten at a fair, at one time or another. She remembered Nights telling her about his issues with his sense of direction; this might just do the trick.

She grabbed her backpack, dumped out her school books, and then began repacking it with things that may help Nights out.

She crept into her parent's room and went to their book shelf. Her mother was a doctor in a mental health clinic, and she had loads of books on different mental illnesses. She grabbed some out of the shelf at random and shoved them into her backpack, until she couldn't fit anymore in.

She put her backpack on her bed, hoping her plan would work.

That night she got into bed and hugged her backpack like a stuffed bare, hoping it would come with her to Nightopia.

Nights sat on the fountain in the plaza kicking at the ground restlessly.

"What's with you?" Elijah sat down beside Nights, looking slightly anxious himself.

"You think she'll come back?" Nights asked his double.

"I don't know," Elijah said.

"You don't like her, do you?"

"What?" Elijah laughed, it sounded fake, "I'm fine with her."

"You don't have to lie," Nights prodded, "I know you don't."

"Okay," Elijah said with a shrug, "she irritates me."

"Why?"

"She's to…" Elijah searched for the right words, "too happy,"

"What," Nights laughed.

"I don't know, she's hot, can't lie about that, but she's really… cheerful all the time, did you notice she skips everywhere?"

"Really?" Nights asked, "No, I never really noticed that, but now I will, to much, thanks."

"I do my best," Elijah saluted.

They heard a shout from the dream gate, "it worked!"

Elijah disappeared.

Nights looked over to Enya, who was doing a little victory dance with a pink backpack.

Nights jogged over to her, "mind if I cut in, sir?" he tapped the backpack, like he was trying to get its attention.

"Not at all," Enya, talked in a deep voice for the backpack, then slung it over her shoulder, and danced a little waltz, until she stepped on his foot.

"I'm so sorry," Enya put her hands over her mouth, "did I hurt you?"

Nights stared down at his foot and shook his head, "I didn't feel it at all."

"Does that mean it didn't hurt to bad, or you really didn't feel it?"

Nights nodded.

"Ookay," Enya clasped her hands, "so to Nightopia?"

"Hm?" Nights looked up at her, bemused, "Oh, right, okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Nights led Enya down the maze like hallways of the crystal Castile excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Enya laughed.

"You'll see," Nights answered excitedly, "it's the only place I remember how to get to."

Nights stopped in front of a door that was slightly larger then any of the others. Nights opened it with a flourish, "Ta da!"

It was a library.

"Wow," Enya looked around at the large brightly lit room.

"You like it?" Nights asked expectantly.

"Like it?" Enya smiled, "I love it!" she went over to one of the clear glass book shelves. Nights noticed that she was, in fact, skipping. He laughed and shook his head.

"Does the ladder slide down the bookshelf?" Enya asked, standing on one of the ivory ladders.

"Yeah," Nights jogged over to the ladder and climbed up, "could you press against the ladder, there's a lock on the top."

Enya pressed against the ladder, she felt Nights' chest against her back as he strained to unfasten the lock. He loosened the lock, "there," he walked down the ladder to give Enya more room, when he caught a whiff of her hair. It reminded him of strawberries.

"What?"

Nights shook his head, "nothing, your hair, it smells nice," he blushed.

"Thanks," She blushed too, "l-lets be off then."

"Right," Nights pushed off the bookshelf and they went sliding down it.

Enya smiled as they flew down the shelf.

They stopped abruptly, Enya stumbled and almost fell off the ladder, but Nights grabbed her around the waist, "you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," She smiled, Nights smiled back. They stayed like that for a moment, smiling at each other, Nights' arm around Enya's waist.

"Hey," Enya broke the silence, to Nights' disappointment, "I have some books in my backpack that you may not have here."

"Well let's go check them out," Nights pushed the ladder back down the shelves. Enya got off the ladder and ran over to her book bag, she pulled out one of her mother's textbooks, "do you have this in your library?"

"Let me see," Nights looked at the title. The letters were backwards and upside-down, distorted into unreadable gibberish. This had happened to him many times, right before he'd lapse. _No, _he thought, _not here, not now, not in front of her. _He dropped the book, "I-I have to go," he ran from the room.

"Nights?" Enya ran after him, "Nights wait!"

Enya found Nights a few hallways away, on his knees head and fists against the wall.

"Nights," Enya crouched down next to Nights, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sat with his back against the wall, "I'm fine."

Enya could tell he was lying, he was shaking and pail and sweating and seemed to be slipping down the wall, to weak to support himself.

"I'll go get help," Enya stood.

"No!" Nights said franticly, "Don't leave me!"

Enya got down on her knees next to Nights, "what do I do?"

Nights reached out and pulled Enya into his arms, "just… stay with me."

With no other choice, Enya rested her head against Nights' chest. She listened to his labored breath, his rapid heart beat, "what if he stopped breathing? What if his heart stopped? What would she do then, "Nights," Enya asked softly, "what's happening?"

"Later," Nights gasped, "story- to long."

"Okay," Enya looked up at Nights' pail face, "you're going to be okay."

So many people had said that to Nights, Enya was the first one he believed. He sank the last few inches down the wall and rested his head against the cool crystal floor, and closed his eyes. His heart calmed, his breath even, he was asleep.

Enya knew the logical thing to do was go get help, but she didn't want to leave Nights, so she didn't, she rested her head against his chest, feeling it rise and fall, rise and fall, and soon, she was asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Enya moaned softly and stretched. She felt like she had slept on the floor,

Then remembered she had.

She sat up and looked around, "Nights?"

She saw Nights sitting in the corner, looking at her with pail eyes, pupils huge and white.

"Nights?" Enya inched towards him cautiously, whatever had happened to him before must have had some sort of after affect.

Nights pressed himself against the wall, apprehensively.

Enya stopped, "it's okay, Nights, it's me."

Nights shook his head anxiously, "go away," his voice was that of a child, a frightened child, "where's Reala?"

"I don't Know," Enya spoke softly, "but its okay, you can trust me."

Nights, slowly but surly, crawled towards her, "what is your name?"

"Enya," Enya replied.

Nights touched his forehead to Enya's, "En-ya," he said softly, "you smell like strawberries."

"It's my shampoo," Enya blushed a bit.

Nights buried his face in Enya's hair, and breathed deeply, "Your hair's soft," he looked into Enya's eyes, "your eyes are sparkly," he touched her lips lightly. Her lips parted slightly. Nights looked down at her lips intensely, waiting to see what would happen next.

Enya kissed his fingers, tenderly.

"Reala does that to Adia a lot," Nights commented, still looking at Enya's lips, "but he kisses her lips, I wonder what that feels like…" he looked up at Enya, "will you kiss me?"

Enya blushed, hard, "um… o-okay."

Nights kissed Enya, her lips were velvet.

Enya put her hands on Nights' shoulders. Nights stopped and looked at Enya's left hand, pensively, "your lips are soft."

"Thanks," Enya was blushing, intensely.

"What's wrong?" Nights said, worry in his blue-purple eyes, "did I hurt you."

Enya shook her head.

Nights sat back on his heels, "I hurt people, a lot. Have I ever hurt you?"

Enya shook her head again.

"I will," Nights looked at the floor.

"How do you know that?" Enya looked at Nights with concern.

"I hurt everyone around me," Nights wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his cloak.

Enya placed her hand on Nights' knee, reassuringly.

Nights looked up at her, and smiled.

Reala came around the corner and sighed in relief, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Nights jumped up and hugged Reala tightly, "I love you Reala."

"Love you to, Nights," Reala hugged him back.

"Reala, Reala!" Nights said excitedly, "I kissed Enya," he smiled proudly, "I like her, can she stay here? For always?"

Reala looked shocked and slightly concern with Nights' question, "that's, uh, up to her."

Nights ran over to Enya and held her tenderly, "stay with me," he whispered in her ear, "For always."

"I… I'll have to think about it," Enya said.

Nights looked at her dejectedly, "How long will that take?"

"As long as it needs to," Enya smiled.

Nights smiled back satisfied. He rocked on the balls of his feet, and looked over at Reala, "can we go out-side now?"

"Yeah," Reala smiled, "let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nights ran out into the sun light and hopped down the crystal stairs. Enya was about to follow when Reala pulled her aside.

"Look," Reala rubbed his neck, "I know you like Nights, and I'm overjoyed that he likes you, but… I can't allow you to stay."

"What?" Enya exclaimed, "Why?"

"You… you don't belong here, it just- it won't work."

"Why not?"

"You're a human, he's Nightmaren."

"Adia's a Nightopian," Enya countered.

"She belongs here, she was born here, she a part of this world."

"So I can't belong here because I'm human?"

"Re," Nights tugged on Reala's sleeve, "is that true? I thought you said it was up to her."

"Yeah," Enya said smugly, "it's up to me."

"Does that mean you're staying?" Nights asked hopefully.

"Nights," Reala tried to explain to his lapsed brother, "she's a human; she belongs in the waking world with her kind."

"Then I'll just have to become one of your kind," Enya crossed her arms defiantly.

"Yay!" Nights hopped up and down and clapped his hands, "let's go have fun!" Nights ran off.

Reala grabbed Enya's wrist and twisted it, so she had no choice but to turn to look at him, "don't be so smug dreamer," he said, voice cold, "in three days Nights will revert and he won't be egger to let you stay."

Enya stared fearfully into Reala's pail blue eyes, "Reala," she whispered, "y-you're hurting me."

Reala seamed to snap out of and anger fueled trance. He let go of Enya's wrist. He hadn't felt such hatred and disgust towards a Dreamer since he was the Wizemin's servant, "I… I'm so sorry," he swallowed his anger, but it was still there, waiting.

"Hey," Enya looked at Reala with concern.

"Yeah," Reala lied, "just- just go."

Enya gave Reala one more worried look then, ran to catch up with Nights.

Reala sat on his and Adia's bed, head in his hands. He felt like he was going to be sick. He looked up as the door opened.

Adia came into the room, "oh, hey throw pillow," she suddenly looked concerned, "what's wrong, you look deathly pail," she sat next to him.

"I'm just tired," he lied.

Adia messaged his shoulders.

Reala moaned, and stretched.

"You need a full back massage?"

Reala nodded, "that would be nice."

Adia massaged his back.

Reala closed his eyes and murmured pensively.

"What?" Adia laughed.

"My mind goes blank when you do that," Reala smiled.

Adia smiled, shook her head, and continued to massage his back.

"So," Reala said, uneasy with the silence, "how's our baby doing?"

"He slash she is fine,"

"You don't know what gender it is; I thought you would, on account of, well it's inside of you."

Adia laughed, "Actually, I don't think you can really tell right now, it doesn't look like much of anything yet."

"Pregnancy's confusing," Reala rubbed his head.

Adia laughed, "I'll have to tell you more about in later, it's a pretty long process."

"And how does it come out anyway?"

"It comes down from your womb."

"Down?"

Adia moved her hands from her womb downwards.

Reala sat in silent thought for a moment, then said, "Oh, ooh, doesn't that hurt?"

Adia nodded.

"You sure you want to go through that?"

"I'll be okay," Adia smiled, "because you'll be by my side."

"Wha- uh- Really?" Reala said nervously.

"You're not going to let me go through it alone, are you?" Adia asked sadly.

"Won't the healers be there?"

Adia's Eyes filled with tears, "you're not going to support me when I give birth?"

"Adia, is it really that big a deal?"

Adia stood up angrily, "it's your baby too! Why would you abandon me? Well fine, you don't have to help me, and I won't let you, even if you change your mind!" Adia stormed out of the room.

Reala scratched his head, bewildered, "that was kind of strange."


	11. Chapter 11

Nights 11

Adia walked into the entrance hall, she had been too hard on Reala, he didn't fully understand what pregnancy was all about, she should go and apologize.

"Adia," Nights walked over to Adia and stroked her cheek.

"hey Nights," Adia shighed.

"Are hurting somewhere, Adie?" Nights asked, concern in his pail eyes.

"I'm okay," Adia smiled.

"Hey," Enya came up next to Nights, "I want to show you something," she held out her compass.

"What is it?" Nights said in awe.

"It's called a compass, here check it out."

Nights took the compass from Enya and inspected it, "N, E, S, W… Nesw!... what is it for?"

"It shows you which direction you're facing, here, let me show you how it works," Enya turned Nights so that he was facing north, "the way we're facing now is called north, you see how the red arrow is pointing at the N?"

Nights nodded.

"N for north, the red arrow will always point in this direction," Enya turned Nights so he was facing west, "see, the arrow is still pointing north, but it's also pointing at the W, W stands for west, so we are now facing west," she turned them to the south, "now, what letter is the arrow pointing at?"

"S," Nights answered proudly.

"Yep, and S stands for south, so we are now facing what direction?"

"South," Nights smiled proudly.

"Exactly," Enya was getting through to him, she turned them east.

"It's pointing at the E," Nights said eagerly.

"Yep, and E stands for-"

"En-ya," Nights smiled.

"Well, yes, but in this case it stands for east, so we are now facing east."

Nights went ridged, "I… I get it," Nights' eyes shown, and his pupils faded to black. He started to cry, "I get it I understand!" he hugged Adia, then Enya, then everyone else on the immediate vicinity. He ran back to Enya and kissed her, "thank you, thank you so much," he kissed her again, "I knew it; I knew you would be able to fix me,"

Nights heard a shout thunder in his head; it was Elijah, "No! No!"

"Nights?" Enya looked at him, puzzled and concerned, "what do you mean no?"

Elijah's shouts were coming out of Nights' mouth, he clutched his head, "you're ruining everything," Elijah yelled, "he belongs to me!"

Nights was losing control of his body, Elijah was taking him over.

"Elijah stop!" Nights pleaded, but his words disappeared as soon as the left his mouth, there was nothing he could do.

Elijah inspected Nights' body. He knew the control he had over it was only temporary, but he was still prod of himself.

"Nights," Enya touched what was now Elijah's shoulder, are you okay?"

Elijah smirk and pulled Enya closer to him, "never better babe," he kissed her, hard and long, "man you drive me wild! To bad I have to kill you," he grabbed her by her forearms and slammed her against the wall, "since you give me such a thrill, I'll let you chose, you wana die the easy way, or the fun way?"  
"It depends," Enya said trying to stay calm, "what's the fun way?"

Elijah laughed and whispered in her ear, "It's a secret."

"Nights," Elijah turned. Adia stood ready, bow in hand, arrow pointed at Elijah's head, "let. Her. Go, I don't want to, but I will kill you if I need to."

Elijah laughed, and dropped Enya, "You're hot when you're serious," Adia followed Elijah with her bow, "you're even hotter when you bluff."

"I'm not bluffing Nights,"

"You have a horrible poker face," Elijah lowered Adia's bow, she wasn't cold enough to kill, "you're angry with Reala aren't you?" he grabbed her around the waist.

"Let me go!" Adia started to back away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

Adia felt something sharp press against the small of her back, she froze, "please, no! I'll do what ever you want!"

Elijah smiled.

"Nights," Elijah looked up at Reala clam face, aura charge and ready, and he _was_ cold enough to kill.

Elijah turned Adia so her back was against his chest; he pressed the arrow against her stomach, "stay where you are."

"What do you want?" Reala asked, face set.

"I want her," Elijah indicated Enya, "dead, kill her, I know you want to," he smirked. He suddenly felt Nights, trying to regain control, he became frantic, "Kill her, now!"

"And if I don't?"

Elijah pushed the arrow harder against Adia's stomach.

"No no no no!" Adia cried hysterically, "Please don't kill my baby, please!"

Reala didn't react.

"What's wrong Re? Do you really hate your baby that much?"

"I love my child," Reala said coolly.

"Then why are you going to let it die?"

"I'm not,"

At that moment Nights regained his body. He let go of Adia. Adia stumbled over to her husband, and collapsed into his arms, crying hysterically.

Nights looked to Enya; confused and scared, to Adia; crying uncontrollably, to Reala; solemn, and he knew, nothing he said would make it better.

Reala called Teara over, and gave Adia to her. Teara supported the crying women, whispering calming words and rubbing her back.

Nights walked towards Enya, cautiously. She pressed herself against the wall and shook her head.

"Nights," Reala said firmly, "come with me."

Nights followed Reala with small quick steps wringing his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nights sat down next to Reala on Reala's bed.

Reala rubbed his temples, "why didn't you tell me that you still had a double?"

"How did you figure that out?" Nights shuffled his feet.

"You have acted in many different ways, but I have never seen you act with one purpose in mind."

"I'm sorry," Nights mumbled his apology.

"It's okay," Reala put his hand on Nights' shoulder, "but I'd advise you to not listen to him."

"I'd advise you to listen to me," Elijah whispered in Nights' ear, "or I'll make your life a living hell."

"You can go," Reala stood, "I have to go see if Adia's okay."

Nights walked angrily down the hall as Elijah, who was portrayed as Nights' reflection in the mirrors, threatened him, "you can't ignore me, I am you, I'm more powerful then you!" his threats became more frantic as he saw he was not getting any reaction from Nights, "i-I'll kill you, I can, whenever I want to!"

"Won't you die too?"

Elijah growled, he was right, "I'll kill Reala!"

"He's more powerful then you are,"

Nights was right about that too, "I'll kill Enya."  
Nights stopped.

Elijah smiled smugly.

"What do you want?" Nights asked without looking at his reflection.

"Send Enya away," Elijah said simply, "she can't fix you the way I can."

Nights shook his head, "maybe you're right, but after what you did in the entrance hall convinced me that you may not have my best interests at heart," he looked up at Elijah, "good bye Elijah, I would like to say that I'll miss you, but, I won't." he turned his back to Elijah and left.

"You can't get rid of me!" Elijah shouted after Nights. Nights didn't look back.

"Please don't…" Elijah faded from sight.

Nights walked through the halls, asking the people that he ran into if they had seen Enya, none of them had. Eventually, Nights got lost. When this happened, he would usually knock on doors until he found someone to lead him to where he wanted to go, but he wanted to go to Enya, and no one seemed to know where that was. He slid down the wall, pulled his knees up to his chest, and cried.

He heard someone sit down beside him, he looked up quickly. It was E.C. Matsu sat down on the other side of Nights, Reginald sat across from them. They were all very silent, and solemn; waiting for Nights to speak, ask for comfort.

Nights wiped his eyes on his cloak sleeves, "how did you guys find me?"

"We were all in Matsu's room," Reginald knocked on the door next to him, "we heard you crying."

"I'm sorry," Nights rested his head on his knees.

"Hey," E.C. touched Nights' cheek, "you're our friend, we're going to be here if you need us."

"Do you know where Enya is?"

"She's in my room," Matsu answered.

"Is she afraid of me?"

The three 'Maren looked at their feet.

"Not exactly," E.C. finally answered, "maybe a little nervous, but not afraid."

"She's more concerned then anything else, though," Reginald put in.

"Come on," E.C. helped Nights to his feet, and they all went back into Matsu's room.

Enya looked up at them from where she was sitting on the bed, "hey, you alright Nights?" She didn't look at him when she said this.

"It depends," He replied, "are you all right?"

She nodded quickly, which Nights knew meant no. he walked over to sit next to her. She shrunk away from him slightly.

Nights turned and left the room, angry with him self for letting this happen.

He eventually got lost again.

"You should have seen this coming Nightlight," Elijah said from the mirror next to Nights, "they all fear you eventually."

"Shut up," Nights punched the mirror, it cracked under his fist.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily Nights?" Elijah came up next to Nights, "you can't get rid of me Nights, I am your reflection, I am in your mind, in your soul, your breath is mine, your heart beats for us both. You can't get rid of me Nights, I am you.

Nights screamed. It had been so long since he had screamed so loud, and the reason came too quickly. The scars that he had scratched into his neck reopened. Blood stained his cloths as it poured down his front, his screamed soon diminished to a guttural noise that would haunt Reala's dreams forever, for, he had heard Nights' scream, he had ran to its source, and had watched, in horror, as his brother bled.

That was the day that convinced the occupants of the Crystal Castile that Nights had been telling the truth, because, no one, not even Nights could fake what had happened in that hall that day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reala stood, frozen, in the spot where he had watched his brother bleed; he couldn't do anything to help him.

People came into the hall; they must have heard the scream as well. The healers took Nights away. Some of the Nightmaren followed them, some left, some crying while they did, how could they have been so cruel to Nights? How could they have been so cruel to the hurting, crying, sick, Nights?

Reala didn't move.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there when Adia came, when Adia took his hand, when she took him to their room, when she tucked him in and kissed his cheek. He didn't know how long it took him to drift off, but what he did know was; he needed to cry.

Enya stood at Nights' bedside. She had been right, Nights had scars, and now she wished she had been wrong.

Teara came to the other side of Nights' bed. She looked at him with her bright, Saffron eyes.

"Do you know sign language?" Teara asked Enya.

"Uh… I know the alphabet," Enya replied, "Why?"

"Nights isn't going to be able to speak for a while," Teara explained, "he'll need to use sign language to talk."

"Oh," Enya's mom knew sign language; she wished she would have grabbed that textbook too.

"But I'm sure he can write it down, or find someone to interpret for him,"

Teara went into the next room, leavening Enya and Nights alone.

Enya touched Nights' hand, delicately. She felt like this was her fault, because she had been afraid, he had left, and ran into whatever caused him to scream.

Nights stirred and opened his eyes. He didn't remember much of what had happened. A scream… blood… his scream, his blood. He sat up slowly.

"You should lie down Nights," Enya advised.

Nights looked down at her, and smiled faintly. It felt awkward, he stopped.

"Teara says you won't be able to talk for a while," Enya filled Nights in on his situation.

He signed, 'I know,' then thought that he should have asked Enya if she knew sign language first.

"Um… I don't really know sign language," Enya explained, "I do know the alphabet," Enya signed the alphabet, tripping over some of them, and singing the song silently as she went.

Nights clapped.

"Thank you," Enya smiled, "I also know, I love you, Enya demonstrated, "but who doesn't?"

Nights signed 'I love you too,' holding up two fingers for the word 'too' (Enya probably didn't know the sign for also.)

Enya hugged him, "I'm sorry for being afraid."

Nights looked around for something to write with. Enya went and asked Teara for some paper and a pen. Teara obliged.

"Is this a fountain pen?" Enya asked.

"It's all we have," Teara responded, "haven't you noticed how, 'low tech' we are around here?"

Now that Teara mentioned it, everything did seem a little older than in the waking world.

Enya walked back into the room where Nights was, "presto," She held the paper and pen out to him. He took the paper and drew a smiley face on it.

Enya laughed, "Why don't you just smile?"  
Nights wrote some complicated explanation of why he couldn't.

"Cool," Enya commented, "now write it in English."

Nights rolled his eyes and wrote, _the neck bone's connected to the jaw bone._

"Ah," Enya said, "so if you move your mouth to much you'll irritate your scars?"

_Yatzee,_

"Don't you mean bingo?"

_Maybe…_

Enya laughed.

Nights looked around, and then wrote, _where is Reala?  
_Enya shook her head, "I really don't know."

_Can we go look for him?_

"I'll go ask," Enya ran back into the room Teara was in, "can me and Nights go look for Reala?"

Teara looked up from the chart she had been looking at, "yeah okay, just be careful, the cuts on Nights' neck are still fresh."

"We have a go," Enya skipped over to Nights, "so let's go."

Nights and Enya walked down one hall after another, trying to find their way to the entrance hall, to no avail.

"I think we're lost."

_No duh._

"What do we do know?"

Nights went over to the door next to him, and knocked.

A feminine Nightmaren, who's costume looked more like a witch then a jester, opened the door, "hey Nights," the Nightmaren said, "are you okay, I heard about what happened, everyone's really sorry for being so mean to you before, we all believe you now."

Nights smiled faintly, he signed something to the witch clothed Nightmaren.

"No, I'm sorry; I haven't seen Reala all day,"

Nights looked at his feet, history was repeating itself.

"I'll take you to the Entrance hall; maybe someone's seen him there."

The witch clothed Nightmaren, which Enya learned was named Jinx, lead them out into the entrance hall, "hey there's Adia, I bet she know's where Reala is."

Nights gave Jinx a thank you hug, and ran over to Adia.

"Reala's asleep," Adia said before Nights had time to ask, "When he wakes up you can see him."

Nights pouted and kicked at the ground.

"Don't do that Nights," Adia said with frustration, "go outside and do something, it'll make time go faster."

Nights rolled his eyes, and went outside, Enya followed


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Reala awoke, suddenly. He sat up, and his head spun. He sat, clutching his head, until the dizziness subsided.

"You really should lie down, throw pillow,"

Reala turned to look at Adia, beautiful Adia.

"Adia," he smiled faintly, feeling giddy.

"Lie down," Adia pressed on Reala's chest lightly, encouraging Reala to lie back down. Reala obeyed.

"How are you feeling?" Adia stroked her husband's cheek, it was hot. She touched his forehead.

Reala turned to look at Adia's stomach. He reached out and touched it. Adia's hand joined his.

He looked up at her. Her emerald green eyes were smiling, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders.

"I'll be with you," he whispered, "I'll help you have our baby, if you let me."

Adia smiled, tears in her eyes, "of coarse," she hugged her husband, "thank you."

"I love you," Reala whispered in Adia's ear, "do you love me?"

"Yes," Adia laughed, "of course I do, that's why I married you, silly."

"Will you love me?" Reala asked, "no matter what happens?"

"What do you mean by that?" Adia looked at her husband anxiously.

He didn't return her gaze, "just tell me, will you?"

"Yes," Adia said, "what's wrong throw pillow? Please tell me?"

Reala didn't answer.

"Reala?" Adia touched her husband's burning cheek, "you're scaring me baby."

Reala shook his head, "I don't feel too good," he said distantly.

"You have a fever," Adia helped Reala to his feet, "we need to take you to the medical wing."

Reala shook his head, "I don't know if I can make it there."

"Then lie down," Adia instructed. Reala obeyed.

"I'll go get Teara," Adia tucked Reala in and kissed his burning forehead, "you'll be okay," Adia left, feeling flustered, and afraid.

Nights kicked at the ground. Enya grabbed up another stone and skipped it across the lake they were resting by.

Nights sat down and picked a few flowers, and started tying them together.

"Are you making a daisy chain?"

Nights shrugged.

Enya sat down next to him, "are you okay?"

Nights shrugged again.

They sat in silence for awhile. Enya pecked Nights on the cheek. Nights smiled, but didn't look up from his daisy chain.

Enya crossed her arms, "fine, ignore me see if I care," she turned away, and pouted.

Nights placed his finished chain on Enya's head. Enya turned to look at him, he kissed her softly. He grabbed his pad of paper and pen. Enya pushed Nights' cheek softly, so he would look at her, "stop talking," she kissed him for as long as she possibly could. Nights' eyelids drooped.

"What's wrong?"

Nights signed, 'I'm tired,' to tired to remember Enya didn't know sign language. He rested his head on the grassy ground, and fell asleep.

"Um… Nights?" Enya shook Nights to rouse him. He moaned and rolled over. Enya shighed, and watched the sun set, hoping Nights would wake up before it got to dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nights' eyes fluttered open. He looked around, and saw Enya.

"You're narcoleptic aren't you?" Enya asked, teasingly.

Nights motioned for pen and paper. Enya obliged.

_How long have I been asleep?_

"The whole night, and half the day."

Nights drew a frowning face.

Enya laughed, "Teara told me to tell you when you woke up that she needs to change your bandages."

_Okay, come with me?_

"Always," Enya smiled.

Nights smiled faintly back.

Enya struck up a conversation as she and Nights walked to the medical wing, "so, you know how I decided to become a Nightmaren, since I'm going to be staying here?"

Nights nodded, and then smiled as widely as he could.

"What?"

_I remembered!_

Enya smiled, "good for you."

Nights squeezed Enya, happily.

"Nights," Enya gasped, "you're crushing me."

He let go of her quickly, _sorry, it's just, I haven't remembered something that had been talked about a long time ago, and it's all thanks to you!_

"How do you know it's me?"

_I just do._

"That's not a very good answer," Enya said crossing her arms.

Nights brushed some of Enya's golden blond hair away from her sparkling blue eyes.

"What were we talking about?" Enya said, distantly, Nights' eyes were too striking for their own good.

_You being a Nightmaren._

"Right," they started walking again, "well I've noticed that all of you 'Marens have fun costumes, so I'm going to need one too."

_What did you have in mind?_

Enya pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Nights.

Nights inspected it.

_I could redraw it for you._

"What?" Enya said hurt, "is mine not good enough for you?"

_No they're beautiful, but if I draw it again it'll come out perfectly, watch. _Nights sat down cross-legged, turning to a fresh piece of paper. He started sketching with a speed that made Enya raise her eyebrows.

Nights showed her the sketch.

"Wow," Enya looked at the sketch, impressed, "okay I give you permission to redraw my, already beautiful, sketches."

Nights smiled and shook his head.

Nights sat as still as he possibly could, as Teara changed his bandages.

You'd think, after all of the pain that he had gone through, the subtle stinging that came as Teara put pressure on his neck would be nothing. It wasn't.

"You're healing faster then I thought you would, Nights," Teara commented, "if this keeps up you should be able to talk by next week."

Enya smiled, "that's good news."

Nights hopped off the bed, grabbed Enya's hand and walked happily out the door.

Reala heard a Knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he rasped.

"It's Nights and Enya," Enya called from the other side of the door.

"Okay."

Nights and Enya, taking 'okay' as a 'come in', entered the room.

Nights sat at Reala's bedside, and signed, 'are you okay?'

Reala shook his head slowly, "Teara says I have a fever," he coughed.

Nights hugged his brother comfortingly.

"It's come full circle," Enya observed.

"What do you mean by that?" Reala asked.

"You've taken care of Nights for a long time now," Enya explained, "now it's his time to take care of you."

Reala thought about that, "Nights doesn't have to take care of me."

'That might be true,' Nights signed, 'but that doesn't mean I won't,' he hugged his brother again.

"Oh Nights," Reala hugged his brother tightly, and was finally able to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

For the next week, Nights cared for his older brother.

Reala kept telling Nights that he didn't have to take care of him.

Nights would always answer with 'I know, but I want to.'

So Reala, with discontent, let him.

Nights entered Reala's room with a tray of food.

"Hey," Reala smiled, "how you feeling?"  
"Teara took the bandages off today," Nights said, slightly hoarse, "but, I should be the one asking_ you _how_ you're _doing."

"I'm feeling much better, thank you, but you really didn't have to do all this for me."

"yeah, I did," Nights said critically, "you've been taking care of me for who knows how long, and I've never been able to show you how truly thankful I am," Nights hugged Reala, "thank you."

Reala held his brother securely, "I love you so much."

"I love me so much to," Nights laughed.

Reala laughed with him, "I haven't heard you laugh like that for a while."

"Yeah," Nights' voice broke slightly, "me neither."

Enya stood completely still as Adia, helped by Nights, measured her for her costume.

"You sure you want to be a Nightmaren," Adia asked, "we could always use some more Nightopians," she smiled.

"Sorry," Enya smiled back, "I have chosen to portray the species of my boyfriend."

"Aw, how sweet," Adia said pleasantly, "isn't that sweet Nights? Nights?"

Nights was staring hard at the measuring tape in his hand.

"Nights?" Enya touched Nights' shoulder. He didn't react.

"I think I should go get Reala," Adia said anxiously.

Nights nodded.

"I'll go get Reala," Adia left.

"What's going on?" Enya said in confusion.

"I'm lapsing… I think," Nights rubbed his head.

"Again?"

"It happens every month…" he clutched his head backed into the wall.

Enya went over to Nights and put her hands on his shoulders, "don't worry, you're going to be okay.

Nights started mumbling franticly.

"What is it Nights?"

"The eyes," Nights whispered, "the horrible eyes, they see everything, I can't get away, I can't get away, No!" he pushed Enya over and ran out the room.

Reala, the three oddities, and Teara appeared a moment later.

"Where is he?" Teara helped Enya to her feet.

"I don't know," Enya answered, "He started rambling about eyes, and he just, ran."

"Find him," Reala said to the group, "tell everyone you see what's happening, e could get violent." he flew out and away. the rest followed suit.

Nights looked around wildly. he was lost. He didn't want to ask anyone for help, he was afraid, "I have to keep running," he said to himself, but he was running out of steam. He jogged down another corridor.

"Nights!"

He stopped. He only slightly recognized the girl that had called his name. She started running towards him. He panicked and sped away.

"Nights, wait!"

He ran, blindly, trying to get away from the girl. He ran into something, he tried to get away from it but it held onto his wrists, "No!" he flailed for a moment, but he ran out of energy quickly, he wailed, "Reala!"

"I'm right here, Nights."

Nights looked up; Reala had been the thing holding him. He threw himself into this brother's arms and cried himself out.

Enya sat down next to Reala. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "He's going to be okay."

"I know," Reala smiled, "and it's all thanks to you."

"Why does everyone think it's me doing all this?"

"Nights has gone through such a dramatic change since he's met you."

"What about his neck? I thought maybe…"

"That wasn't your fault, that was because of this," Reala gave Enya a drawing. It was a sketch of Nights except he was wearing a mask, "the mask?"

Reala shook his head, "the mask is called a Persona, all Nightmaren have one, it's used for many things, but, what made him scream was the person wearing the mask."

"But, that's just him."

Reala shook his head, "it's another person entirely, at least, that's what Nights says. He calls him Elijah."

"I've always really liked that name," Enya commented.

"So does Nights," Reala looked at Enya critically, "Nights' lapses can get violent, very violent, please, don't try and take care of them on your own. You were amazingly lucky with the first one you saw, that kind is rare."

"Don't worry Re," Enya smiled, "I can take whatever he can dish out."


	17. Chapter 17

Nights 17

Anticipation mounted as the months passed and Adia's due date grew near, the excitement for the first Nightmaren Nightopian baby (which had been dubbed starlits by someone…. Reginald) was only overshadowed for a moment when Nights proposed to Enya.

But no one was more exited then Reala, who had started to grow impatient, so impatient that Adia had told him to go do something besides worry, and so he began to compose a lullaby.

He sat at his ivory colored piano, playing certain little tunes that came to his head, rethinking, rewriting, and refining.

The day was abnormally beautiful as Reala erased a sour note from his ledger paper. He had just finished writing the new note, when Matsu flew into the room, "Adia's in labor!" he cried out.

Reala sat trying to remember what that meant.

"The baby's coming!"

Reala stumbled off the piano bench and followed Matsu to the medical wing.

A large group of the Nightmaren were crowded in the hallway in front of the medical wing listening to Adia's pained moans.

"She did say she wasn't going to die, right?" One of the 'Maren closest to the door asked.

The 'Maren next to her elbowed her in the ribs, "Shh, Reala's coming."  
Reala made his way into the medical wing.

He flew to Adia's side, and grabbed her hand, "are you okay?"

"I am now throw pillow," Adia smiled weakly; "I am now."

Adia's labor went on for several pained hours. Then Reala heard crying, historical, terrified crying, and it scared him, had something gone wrong?

"It's okay," Adia was laughing through her tears, "it's okay, it's supposed to cry, that means its okay."

Teara brought the new born, now wrapped warmly in a blanket, to Adia, "it's a girl," she smiled.

Adia rocked the child lightly, "Echo," Adia said softly.

"What?" Reala asked, drained.

"You mentioned that name once, Echo, it was the name of the first counterpart you ever had, wasn't it?"

Reala smiled and nodded, "Echo, so that's her name then?"

Adia nodded, "you want to hold her?"

"You sure I won't break her?"

Adia laughed, "Not if you hold her properly," Adia showed Reala how to hold the tiny child, and then gave her to him.

Reala held his little girl, that's right, it was his, wasn't it? He smiled, "she beautiful," he looked down at Adia, but she had fallen asleep, she had earned it.

"Aw," Nights appeared over Reala's shoulder, "it's like a little burrito."

Reala laughed.

"Can I hold it?" Nights begged, "Pleeease?"

Reala wasn't sure if he should let Nights hold the fragile child.

"Here Reala," Teara took the baby away from Reala, "you should get some rest too."

Reala nodded, took one last look at his daughter, and went to get some much needed rest.

Nights and Enya peered over the walls of Echo's cradle.

"She's so cute," Enya whispered.

"Cutest baby I've ever see," Nights put in, "though I've only seen like two."

Enya chuckled, "I want one just like her," she smiled up at Nights, "you want a baby?"

"Just as long as it isn't supper annoying, and you're waking up when it needs something in the middle of the Night."

Enya laughed, "Deal."

Nights looked himself over in the mirror, he suddenly didn't like the tuxedo, maybe he should have gotten that other one that Enya liked…

His reflection stopped copying him, did a once over of its own, then looked up at Nights with persona framed eyes, "a tux hun? Who died?"

"No one, go away Elijah,"

"Then what's the big event then?"

"My wedding, and no you're not invited."

"Who you getting hitched with?"

"Enya."

Elijah frowned, "that's not a good idea."  
"And why is that?"

"Cause you'll kill her."

Nights looked at Elijah slightly surprised by his statement, "why do you think that?"

"Well," Elijah shrugged, "there have been some close calls, and after you get married you'll have more opportunities to make her kick the bucket."

"You're an evil little pig, you know that?"

"Nights," Reala knocked on the door, "you ready?"

Nights looked at Elijah. Elijah seemed to be very fearful.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Nights left the room.

Nights had begun to get bored as the wedding ceremony dragged on, but Enya did look quite lovely, golden hair pulled up into a bun, White dress trailing down to the floor. He scanned the audience. He locked eyes with a persona wearing 'Maren lounging in the back row. Elijah smiled and slid his thumb across his neck, he laughed. Nights glared at him, though, inside, he wanted to cry.

"Nights?"

Nights turned to the reverend, "Yeah."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you 'Maren and wife, you may kiss the bride.

"Finally," Nights kissed Enya happily. His world was finally starting to make sense.

* * *

(No SongBird that can't be the end)

Well too bad, cause it's not! You just have to wait for the next book.

Thanks you all for reading.

And if you didn't know, my sister has an account on this lovely website. Her pen name is PACrat (the R might be capitalized) and her story is called The Raven and the Mask it's a teen titans love story go check it out it's, really good.


End file.
